Videos
Marvel Heroes Videos This is the Area of the Wiki that is made for Marvel Heroes Videos. This is made so that players won't have to go back and forth between the official site and the wiki. Visit the Official Videos Page Here or Visit the Official Youtube Page Here Opening Cinematic File:Marvel Heroes - Opening Cinematic - Marvel Origins|Marvel Origins The Chronicles of Doom File:Marvel Heroes The Chronicles of Doom Part 1 of 4|The Chronicles of Doom Part 1 File:Marvel Heroes The Chronicles of Doom Part 2 of 4|The Chronicles of Doom Part 2 File:Marvel Heroes The Chronicles of Doom - Part 3 of 4|The Chronicles of Doom Part 3 File:Marvel Heroes The Chronicles of Doom - Part 4 of 4|The Chronicles of Doom Part 4 Compiled Videos Hero Profiles File:Marvel Heroes - Cable Hero Profile|Cable Hero Profile File:Marvel Heroes - Spider-Man Hero Profile|Spider-Man Hero Profile Trailers File:Marvel Heroes - Nightcrawler|Nightcrawler Trailer File:Marvel Heroes - Kate Bishop ENHANCED Hawkeye Costume|Kate Bishop Trailer File:Marvel Heroes - Game Update 2.1 Siege|Siege Trailer File:Marvel Heroes - Ghost Rider Trailer|Ghost Rider Trailer File:Marvel Heroes - Gambit|Gambit Trailer File:Marvel Heroes -- Loki|Loki Trailer File:Marvel Heroes Game Update 2.0 -- Asgard|Asgard Trailer File:Marvel Heroes Squirrel Girl|Squirrel Girl Trailer File:Marvel Heroes - Game Update Trailer|Game Update Trailer File:Marvel Heroes -- Luke Cage|Luke Cage Trailer File:Marvel Heroes -- Lady Deadpool Trailer|Lady Deadpool Trailer File:Marvel Heroes Thing - Fear Itself|Thing - Fear Itself Trailer File:Marvel Heroes Emma Frost|Emma Frost Trailer File:Marvel Heroes - Game Features Trailer|Game Features Trailer File:The Wolverine in Marvel Heroes|The Wolverine in Marvel Heroes File:Marvel Heroes Johnny Storm - The Human Torch Trailer|The Human Torch Trailer File:Marvel Heroes Wolverine - The Best There Is Trailer|Wolverine - The Best There Is File:Marvel Heroes - Iron Man 3 'Specialty Suits' Trailer|Iron Man 3 'Specialty Suits' File:Marvel Heroes - Thor, Son of Asgard Trailer|Thor, Son of Asgard Trailer File:Marvel Heroes Voices Featurette|Meet the Voices of Marvel Heroes File:Marvel Heroes - Villains Trailer|Villains Trailer File:Marvel Heroes Invincible Iron Man Trailer|Invincible Iron Man Trailer File:Marvel Heroes Destruction Trailer|Destruction Trailer File:Marvel Heroes PAX 2012 Trailer - Daredevil cleans up Hell's Kitchen|Daredevil Cleans up Hell's Kitchen Trailer File:Marvel Heroes Game Features Trailer|Game Features Trailer File:Marvel Heroes SDCC 2012 Trailer|SDCC 2012 Trailer File:Marvel Heroes - Official First Look|Official First Look Developer Diaries File:Marvel Heroes Developer Diary 5 - Designing The Human Torch|Developer Diary 5 - Designing The Human Torch File:Marvel Heroes - Meet the Voices of Marvel Heroes, Part 2 - featuring Stan Lee|Developer Diary 4 - Voices Part 2 File:Marvel Heroes Developer Diary 4 - Voices|Developer Diary 4 - Voices File:Marvel Heroes Developer Diary 3 - Building a Hero|Developer Diary 3 - Building a Hero File:Marvel Heroes Developer Diary 2 - Story|Developer Diary 2 - Story File:Developer Diary 1 - David Brevik|Developer Diary 1 - David Brevik File:Marvel Heroes The Developers on Story-0|The Developers on Story Panels File:Marvel Heroes New York Comic-Con 2012 panel-0-1|New York Comic Con 2012 Panel File:PAX 2012 Marvel Heroes Panel|PAX 2012 Panel File:Marvel Heroes Gamescom 2012 Presentation and Interview|Gamecom 2012 Presentation and Interview File:Comic-Con - Marvel Games Panel - Comic-Con 2012|Comic Con 2012 Panel Interviews File:Gazillion Founder David Brevik Details Marvel Heroes MMO Game|David Brevik Details Gameplays File:Now Playing - Marvel Heroes|Now Playing File:Comic-Con - Marvel Delivers an MMO with Real Heroes|Comic Con Gameplay File:'Marvel Heroes' MMO Hands-On Demo SDCC 2012|Comic Con Hands-On Demo Category:Media